Mi Zhu
Mi Zhu is a highly esteemed adviser and brother-in-law of the powerful warlord Liu Bei. He joined Liu Bei when the warlord took control of Xu province from Tao Qian. He is the elder brother of Mi Fang, who served the same lord. Roles in GamesEdit QuotesEdit Historical InformationEdit Mi Zhu was from Ju county in the Donghai prefecture. His brother is Mi Fang and his sister is Lady Mi. It is recorded that for many generations, Mi Zhu's clan was prosperous from their business and retained more than ten thousand servants with an enormous amount of wealth numbering to the hundreds of millions. After Liu Bei fled from Yuan Shao to Tao Qian during the battle of Guandu, Tao Qian was on his deathbed and he said that the safety of Xu province rested in Liu Bei's hands. Hence, Mi Zhu helped install Liu Bei as the new governor of Xu province. In 196 AD, Lu Bu attacked Liu Bei while he was away fighting Yuan Shu. Mi Zhu used his wealth to fund Liu Bei's army and gave his sister, Lady Mi, in marraige to Liu Bei. The Records of Three Kingdoms addresses that without Mi Zhu's financial support, Liu Bei could not have recovered from his various losses. Cao Cao petitioned to the emperor that Mi Zhu should be made Grand Administrator of Yin Commandery and Mi Fang should be made the prefect of Pangcheng. The two brothers declined the honor and instead followed Liu Bei, and Liu Bei sent Mi Zhu and Sun Qian as an envoy to Liu Biao, and was afterward made Aide to the General of the Left. After Liu Bei took control of Cheng Du, China, Mi Zhu was made General of the Peace of Han and another very important title. After Mi Fang was induced to surrender by Shi Ren at the battle at Fan Castle, which led to the death of Guan Yu, Mi Zhu presented himself tied in bonds to Liu Bei, Liu Bei attempted to comfort him by saying that Mi Fang's actions were not his. Though nothing changed in the treatment to Mi Zhu, he fell sick from shame and died after one year. Before his death, Mi Zhu was one of the officals who petitioned for Liu Bei to ascend the throne after Cao Pi usurped the Han throne and declared himself Emperor of the Wei Dynasty. The Shoushen ji records the famous tale of how Mi Zhu, coming home from Luoyang, passed by a woman asking for a ride. The woman had the transport stopped and thanked Mi Zhu after a distance, revealing she was a heaven-sent messenger whose mission as to burn down the home of Mi Zhu, but due to Mi Zhu's kindness, she warned him then and there. After some discussion with M Zhu, she described that she could not stop heaven's will and would walk slowly to allow Mi Zhu a headstart to make his possessions before the midday fire started. Mi Zhu quickly returned home, took away his possessions, and the home burned. Mi Zhu was recorded to be poised in manner and highly respected, but did not specialize in political or military affairs, and so was not given command of much. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs